Broken Storm
by JackxXxFrostxXxFanxXx
Summary: Tsubasa Nakahara is a shy young boy who has a mssive crush on Mai Harukaze. What will he do to win her love? Mai belongs to Inesidora
1. An Encountered Meeting

Chapter 1: An encountered meeting.

"Honestly Ueno-chan..." Mai said softly as her and two of her friends walked down the hallway of her school. Umeko Ueno was going on about how all the guys in the school thought Mai was so pretty. Mai sighed, she just wished people would stop talking about that to her for once..

"Oh leave her alone Umeko!" Mariko scolded to the sugar pink haired girl who jumped back in surprise. Mai just smiled and giggled.

"thank you Wataname-chan" Mai said apologetically earning a smile from the turquoise haired girl.

Umeko pouted, she felt like she was being ignored. Suddenly, a black haired boy bumped into Mai. He looked at least a year older than her.

"O-Oh my! I'm so sorry!" The boy said, bowing and apologizing at least a hundred more times. Mai smiled and giggled.

"Don't worry about it, Nakahara-kun" Mai replied softly, smiling up at the slightly taller boy. He blushed lightly, his orange eyes showing content.

"A-Arigtou..Harukaze-sempai" He said softly. Tsubasa Nakahara has had a massively huge crush on Mai Harukaze ever since their kindergarden days. He wanted ever so much just to hold her in his arms and never let her go, he wanted to hear her say she loved him. Who was he kidding? A beautiful girl like her would never love him.

Mai's yellow-lemon eyes glowed with content and peace, Tsubasa couldn't help but stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Is something wrong? Nakahara-kun?" Mai asked. Tsubasa suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and blushed a deep red.

"N-No..." Tsubasa replied shyly, Umeko snicked earning a smack in the back of the head from Mariko. she whimpered.

Tsubasa got suddenly so nervous.

"H-Harukaze-sempai?

"Hai?" Mai replied sweetly causing Tsubasa'a heart to skip a beat. He gulped and looked her in the eye.

"E-Etto...Um...I don't know how to say this but..." Tsubasa trailed of then gulped again. "There's a meuseum at the end of town showing the town's history..."

Mai knew where this was going. "Are you asking me out?" She asked causing him to blush. He was taken back by the question.

"M-Maybe.." He replied. Mai giggled.

"Sure, I'll go to the meuseum with you, Nakahara-kun."

Umeko and Meriko smiled nervously. They knew what Mai was getting herself into. She was in trouble, as far as they were concerned.

Tsubasa's face lit up with a bright smile "R-Really?" He studdered. This was the best day of his life! He had a date with the cutest girl in Wardington academy! He tugged at the collar of his red-orange kimono-like shirt. Mai smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Nakahara-kun."

Mai secretly was happy that Tsubasa asked her out. She secretly was hoping he liked her, this proved he did.

'This is going to be fun' Mai thought.


	2. Trouble At the Museum

Chapter 2: Trouble at the meuseum

Tsubasa nervously waited outside Mai's house. He heard Mai's dog barking and he got nervous, he wasn't very fond of dogs and dogs weren't very fond of him. He blushed when Mai appeared at the door. Her hair was pretty much down, the front was braided nicely. She also wore a simple yet cute kimono-like dress laced with silky sugar pink ribbons. She wore open toe sandles with baby pink ancle socks.

"Hello, Nakahara-kun." Mai said with a soft and sweet smile. Tsubasa blushed and smiled nervously.

"H..Hello, Harukaze-Sempai." Tsubasa said blushing. "Y-You look pretty." Tsubasa commented. Mai giggled and smiled.

"Why thank you"

With that Tsubasa and Mai headed off. Tsubasa kept glancing over to her every so often. She was ever so beautiful...

Mai looked over. "What?"

He blushed and snapped out of his thoughts. "N-Nothing.."

Mai smiled at him and shortly after they arrived at the meuseum. Tsubasa seemed to have something on his mind the pretty much the whole time. Mai seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Nakahara-kun?"

"N- nothing... It's just..." Tsubasa trailed off. "I never thought I'd ever actually be on a date with you...I- I mean... I thought you liked Sakimoto-sempai..."

Mai raised an eyebrow questioningly taking the statement into account. "Ryu-kun?" Mai asked. "No no... I care about him but, not in the same way." Mai simply stated, Tsubasa blushed.

"O-Okay.."

A Subterra bakugan jumped out on Tsubasa's shoulder. " I really wish you wouldn't be so shy." said Subterra Gypsy. "You've known Mai since Kindergarden." Tsubasa only blushed more. Mai giggled. The cute moment was interrupted by a group of girls walking up to them.

"Well well, Mai Harukaze and Tsubasa Nakahara"

Tsubasa's shy exterior seemed to elt at that very moment. He stood in front of Mai in a protective way glaring at the girls. "You leave her alone!" Tsubasa growled, his orange eyes flaming with anger. One of the girls snickered.

"Or what?" one of the girls mocked. Her green eyes never leaving Tsubasa. Tsubasa growled.

"Or this!" He yelled, grabbing Subterra Gypsy. "I challange you to a Bakugan brawl!"

Mai kelp looking back at forth between Tsubasa and the girls. She seemed confused and yet concerned. "Be careful Nakahara-kun" She said. Tsubasa smiled a bit at Mai before looking back at the girls who had their cards out.

Tsubasa took out his field card as well as Mai and they all yelled "FIELD! OPEN!"

The field materialized before them and the three girls plus Tsubasa threw down gate cards.

"Let's go Subterra Gypsy!" Tsubasa yelled, then a dirty blonde haired girl was the next to throw down. She threw down a Ventus Bakugan.

"Rise Ventus Gnome!"

"Aquos Mermaid stand!"

"Darkus Vampire! Rise!"

"Ability activate!" Tsubasa yelled. "Volcanic Earthquake!"

With that the field turned red and the ground began to shake. Gypsy's power level rose by 100 G's.

Mai watched as the battle unfolded. "Ability activate! Dark Zombie Dance!" the vibrant purple haired girl yelled. Gypsy and Darkus Vampire battled it out.

"Ability activate! Triple battle!"

"What?!"

With that Aquas Philoid and Ventus Haunter appeared on the same gatecard at once.

"What is this?!" Mai said suprised, then a look on concern appeared on her face. Tsubasa had never won any brawls before mainly because he wasn't confident enough in himself. "Three against one... Now that's not fair!"

Ventus Wakiya popped open on Mai's shoulder. "This does not look good at all..."

"Gypsy!" Tsubasa yelled, he lost the round and Gypsy flew back. Tsubasa fell to his knees and that was when Mai decided to crash the party.

"Bakugan brawl!" She yelled. "Ventus Thunderbird Wakiya stand!"

"What is this?!" Haunter howled.

"Ability activate!" Mai cried gracefully. "Venus Storm!"

Wakiya glowed and wind formed all around the field knocking all three bakugan off the field back to their owners. "Venus Storm is an exclusive ability only Wakiya can use..." She said. "it's basically a one-hitter ability that knocks out any of Wakiya's opponents."

"Why you...Pesky little brat!"

...

"Thank you... F-For.. Helping me.." Tsubasa stuttered, having gone back to his shy self. It was like, he had split personalities.

Mai giggled and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome.."


End file.
